All Around Me
by Mrs. OrlandoBlooms
Summary: all around meflyleaf


**All Around Me**-flyleaf

Bankotsu and Sango song-fic

"Get away from me, Bankotsu!" she screams

He walked up to the fallen taijyia

_My hands are searching for you _

_My arms are outstretched towards _

_you I feel you on my fingertips_

_ My tongue dances behind my lips… For you_

"Gasp!"

He puts his hand behind her ear while his thumb strokes her cheek

This fire rising through my being 

_Burning I'm not use to seeing you_

Her eyes connect with his, she becomes mesmerized by his beautiful blue eyes. She closes her eyes and tilts her head to kiss him while her hand entangles with his gorgeous jet-black hair.

I'm alive, I'm alive 

He is first shocked by this but then deepens the kiss by following it with a more passionate one, sliding his hand to her waist.

I can feel you all around me 

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

As his tongue discovers her mouth, his kiss demands more from her, causing her to fall to the ground with him atop of her.

_My hands float up above me_

_ And you whisper you love me _

_And I begin to fade _

_Into our secret place_

She begins grabbing at him until she finds his arm and starts to dig her nails into his bicep as her leg wraps around he torso

The music makes me sway 

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

He ignores the fact that their in the middle of the forest and stops the kiss to begins to kiss her neck. She lets out a moan of enjoyment from the soft skin of his lips upon her nape.

I'm alive, I'm alive 

"why do you do this?" she asked as she pushing him off.

"what!" he begins to loose his composure

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

He stands and looks away from her, as she stares at him in fear.

" why didn't you kill me like you kill the others!" she growls with tears begin to develop in her maroon eyes.

" I don't know." He whispers. He looks back at her.

Why did you kiss me?" he asked as he look into her eyes .

And so I cry 

She lowers her head to cover the blush growing on her face. Bankotsu notice this and kneels down to her height, then suddenly wraps his arms around her. Tightening his grip, he begins.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but the only time I see you is when you're depressed."

She then starts to cry on his shoulder.

"sorrow lasts through this night."

He whispers in her ear.

"I'll take this piece of you … and hold you for all eternity."

The light is white 

He puts his one arm under her knees to lift her up and looks down at her.

She raises her head to see the face of the man carrying her.

"you knew each tear before it came."

" And you change the colour in my eyes."

And I see you 

She rests her hand upon his chest and lowers her head.

After an hour of silence he begins to tell her something.

" you make me stronger . just for one second I felt whole , as you flew through me."

She snaps her head up with surprise from hearing those words .

I'm alive, I'm alive , I'm alive 

She begins to laugh a little and covers her mouth. He stares at her with a confused expression on his tan face.

"why are you laughing?"

"your sword slices through thousands , I won't be fooled by your angel light." Her face grows a smirk as he blushes from her statement.

" How do you know that I don't plan on killing you." He comments. She stares at him then she lifts her head to his ear, ignoring the blush coming across his face.

" because I believe you."she lowers her head back to its original position.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

He gently puts her on her feet and walks her to the Band of Seven camp site, which is and old abandon temple. Everyone is asleep once they arrive, so he leads he to a room at the end of the hallway. He opens the door motioning her to enter. As she does he closes the door behind him and walks to a cabinet and pulls out some sheets. Handing them to her he says.

"Here you go, I leave so you can get some sleep."

As he begins to leaves she grasps his wrist and pulls him to her. Her face quite blushed she looks up to him. At that moment passion over whelms him, seeing the girl soaked, a little scratched up, and clothes torn.

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

He wraps his arms around her languidly .she starts to undo his hoari as he begins to loosen her obi .

_Now you owe me_

She pulls him on to her, on to the futon and loosens her yurata .she paused and the memory of a young man with a curse in his left hand creeps into her thoughts.

" What is wrong?'

_you said you would never leave me_

She shakes the vision out of her head.

"nothing.."She meekly answers

he looks at her with disbelief but then a smirk grew on his face.

"you do know that I LOVE you much more than that monk could ever."

_I believe you I believe_

He woke up in the morning, and noticed that he was alone in his room. "So it was all a dream then." He stated, a little dismayed. At that moment the girl in his dream emerged out from the door .his eyes gazed upon her, it wasn't a dream, she was really there. Clothed in black ,demon skin body suit and armor.

_ I can feel you all_ _around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

" Is something wrong?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

He smiled at her then answered.

"no, everything is perfect."

_**The love … runs deeper than my bones!**_

WRITER NOTES: Sorry the story is a little …Limey! If you like tell me! If you don't like it you better tell so I can make it up to you!

**THANK-YOU!**


End file.
